Once Upon a Time
by Marla Martson
Summary: Hermione Granger found herself in deep trouble. On her one hand, she found the love of her life and on the other he doesn't even have a heart. SB/HG AU! Wonderland!


**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Author: Alexandrine**

**Summary: Hermione Granger found herself in deep trouble. On her one hand, she found the love of her life and on the other he doesn't have a heart. SB/HG AU!**

**Genres: Angst/Romance/Family/Fantasy/Action/Drama**

**Pairings: Hermione/Sirius, James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Ron/? **

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**

**Rating: A high Teen  
Warnings: Violence, Language, Sexual situations, adult situations etc, AUUU!**

**A/N: Yay! Another short fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom. Just a note this is AU! In another universe. Each Harry Potter character has a role in Wonderland. Even our Hermione and Sirius. This idea came to me when I was watching Once Upon a Time in Wonderland when The Knave heart was ripped out of his chest, lol. I never read anything like this from the Harry Potter universe and here's my go. This story will be short around 10-15 chapters if I get enough reviews. I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Wonderland. I just own the plot and my original characters. **

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**Once Upon a Time**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sirius Black was and always will be a well known womanizer and not anyone could changed that fact, not even a girl with long brown bushy-haired with the most intensive chocolate filled eyes even. He doesn't care what happened to his one-night stands after he was done with them. They could all be raped, murdered and stabbed and he wouldn't give a flying shit about. No, this doesn't make him a bad man. This made him a good man without a heart, a heart that was ripped from his chest on his 16th birthday, when his mother The Red Queen tried to bond him with The Dark Mark of her royal highly powerful Adviser Tom Riddle. There wasn't anything bad from not having a true heart. He still have that small voice inside his head telling him what's right and what's truly wrong. The only thing bad about not having a heart was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to even care or love any woman or man emotionally. He ranaway from home after that faithful night, bloody and half dead to one James Potter. His best mate.

James Potter was known as the young Hatter and many rumors spread about how insane he was. It was never true of course, he just had a very short attention span dealing with some things and has a very not so normal obsession with two things that he ever known. One was tea and the other was one long red-head girl that lived in nearby village, by the named of Lily Evans. When he found out what The Queen done to her own son and best friend, he wanted to march up her steps and chop her own head off. He fought back the urge to do so and his father, Sr. Hatter welcomed Sirius with open arms.

Sirius found a friend in mead and a lot of loose women much to James, Remus and Peter disapproval. That was when he met a young girl of 18 at the local pub. She was dressed in a loose dirty white shirt that was too big for her small figure with brown pants. A small dagger hung from her waist. Her long bushy-brown haired was tied back in a high pony-tail, a few locks of hair escaped the hair tied and covered her amber eyes. The girl who was only going into her adult hood ordered a few mugs of ale. She set a few coins on the counter before walking to a table that sat two guys. One certainly looked a lot like his best mate James and the other has bright red haired. The girl passed out the ale and they smiled their thanks to her.

Sirius has to admit that her features was oddly attractive, but all the same his chest felt empty. The boy that looked like James looked up from his ale and caught his eye smiled widely, waving at him. Maybe Sirius was too drunk or something it seems that this boy know him. The boy quickly leaned over to the girl and whispered something before leaving the table heading his way.

"Sirius! Long time no see," Harry smiled widely at his godfather.

Sirius paled.

He was too bloody drunk to even remember him till now

This was a sign that he drunk too much and it's time to head on home. He caught the eye of a young barmaiden and almost winked at her. She blushed under his gaze.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Sirius spoke with a bright drunken smile.

That was when he felt another paired of razor amber eyes watching them. Looking behind Harry, he saw the bushy-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. Thinking about it, she does looked very familiar.

_Shit_

* * *

Hermione Granger was and would ever be very plain. No one could tell her otherwise. Not her two idiot of a friend and not even the Sirius Black. When Hermione met Sirius was a few years back when she turned 16 and was seeing Harry with Ron at the small hut in the middle of the forest. He looked very familiar to her. Something in the back of her head told her that she should know. It was only a minute later that she found out that he was the prince and supposedly heir of the throne of Wonderland. He was cute and handsome. The way that he spilled milk from his bowl of cereal when he eats and landed on the edge of his mouth. She had the urge to just...lick it off but hold herself back. He was twice her age, Harry's godfather and PRINCE, even through he's been disowned leaving his younger brother Regulus Black the next in kin to take over once his parents die.

Hermione Granger was plain and simple much to her parents disappointment. They were doctors in the small village where she lived and they were very wealthy. They even saved more than enough on downy once they find a suitable match for her to marry. Hermione Granger doesn't want to get married. She doesn't want to settled down and have babies. She didn't want to follow her parents career in medicine and herbs. Hermione Granger just wanted to learn anything that she could and live.

When her eyes found the stormy drunken gaze of Sirius Black at the pub one-day, she felt some kind of heat. Whenever she was nearby, she felt some kind of spark or connection being formed between them. Now, watching Harry talking to his godfather who looked busy gawking at the barmaid made her blood boil and her heart crack a bit more.

She was plain and simple and Sirius Black would never love her.


End file.
